$\left(-7x + 8\right)^2 = \ ?$
Answer: $= \left(-7x + 8\right)\left(-7x + 8\right)$ $= -7x \cdot \left(-7x + 8\right) + 8 \cdot \left(-7x + 8\right)$ $= \left( -7x \cdot -7x \right) + \left( -7x \cdot 8 \right) + \left( 8 \cdot -7x \right) + \left( 8 \cdot 8 \right)$ $= 49x^2 + \left( -7x \cdot 8 \right) + \left( 8 \cdot -7x \right) + \left( 8 \cdot 8 \right)$ $= 49x^2 + \left( -56x - 56x \right) + \left( 8 \cdot 8 \right)$ $= 49x^2 - 112x + \left( 8 \cdot 8 \right)$ $= 49x^2 - 112x + 64$